La nourrice des Volturi
by Yumemiko
Summary: La vie d'Amarante avait doucement basculé avec l'arrivée de Rose chez elle. Puis, lorsque que Rose et ses mystères s'était intégrée dans son décor, un coup de fil avait fait exploser leur bulle d'ignorance soigneusement entretenue et les mystères l'avait définitivement engloutie, l'emmenant dans son décor à elle, pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire.
1. Prologue

Prologue

J'avais rencontré Rose pour la première fois chez moi. J'aimerais bien dire qu'on s'est rencontrées mais je suis de plus en plus certaine que c'est elle qui m'a trouvée. La première fois que l'on s'est vues chez moi n'aurait pas pu n'être qu'une coïncidence même si j'ai réussi à m'en persuader pendant un temps. J'habitais une grande maison en périférie de Seattle, la maison familialle en vérité, dont j'avais hérité à la mort de mes grand-parents, cherchant un logement mais n'ayant pas assez pour louer un studio. Elle était assez éloignée des autres, mes grands parents étaient des allemands s'étant éxilés aux Etats-Unis lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Ils avaient donc préféré une maison isolée pour pouvoir se remettre tranquillement des horreurs vécues avant leur départ et sûrement aussi par paranoïa, bien qu'ils l'aient nié. Ils n'étaient pas juifs mais des aristocrates allemands fermement opposés au pouvoir totalitaire de l'époque et ils ont continué à militer de leur côté aux Etats-Unis du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

La perfection n'existe pas parce qu'il est trop évident de trouver l'imperfection sur un tableau épuré, qui se veut parfait parce que l'homme est subjectif, relativiste, naturellement jaloux, et que l'erreur est trop facile à être commise, trop difficile à être réparée et oubliée. La vie est éphémère, tout peut être détruit avec une facilité parfois déconcertante. Chez Rose, l'imperfection qui ombrageait la perfection affichée dans ses traits était cette impression latente du « trop » : trop belle, trop gracieuse, trop immobile, trop charismatique, trop éblouissante, trop intense, trop, juste trop. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais on reste sur cette impression que non, définitivement, cette fille, elle était pas normale quelque part, hors du commun, mais pas dans le sens qu'on apprécie. On sent que quelque chose cloche, la paranoïa selon certains, la jalousie selon d'autre. C'est pourquoi bien que physiquement parfaite, Rose était seule au milieu d'une foule, elle semblait la contourner, glisser autour d'elle sans jamais l'intégrer vraiment. L'accord tacite entre chacun d'entre nous semblait l'exclure, comme si elle était une étrangère, tellement différente qu'elle était privée de l'anonymat que conférait la masse. Elle était remarquablement et terriblement seule. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Et dans un certains sens du moins ce dernier, on se ressemblait.


	2. Chapitre 1 l'élément pertubateur

Chapitre 1 : L'élément pertubateur

Elle avait les cheveux blonds, Rose. Longs, légèrement ondulés, telle une cascade d'or à jamais hors d'atteinte. Elle était plutôt grande sans faire grande perche, mince sans faire anorexique, des formes sans être vulgaire, elle était parfaite, physiquement parfaite. Elle était tout ce qu'une femme a rêvé d'être au moins une fois. Elle avait cette grâce, Rose, innée, présente partout dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans sa stature, dans son immobilité. Une fluidité, comme si la gravité n'était rien, comme si elle pouvait voler si elle l'avait voulu, comme si sa vie était une danse permanente. Elle était belle, Rose, pas jolie, pas mignonne, pas attendrissante, pas sensuelle, pas beauté fatale. Elle était belle d'une beauté transcendante, universelle, incomparable à ces mannequins des magazines. Belle comme une œuvre d'art qu'on comtemple sans y toucher de peur de l'altérer, de peur de s'y laisser aspirer comme une peinture qui dépeint un monde dans lequelle on ne pourrait pénétrer, d'un sens échappant même à son créateur, hors d'atteinte physique et intellectuelle. Elle était comme ça, Rose, belle, mystérieuse et intouchable, avec ses cheveux blond or, ses yeux de biche couleur ciel d'été.

Elle végétait chez moi depuis 3 mois environ. Elle était apparue comme par magie un jour alors que je rentrais du collège où j'enseignais le français, langue que j'appréciais beaucoup et dont j'étais d'ailleurs bilingue, ma mère ayant toujours révé d'être française, me l'avait enseigné très tôt. Je l'avais trouvée recroquevillée au fond de mon salon, assise par terre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses yeux bleus incandescents fixés sur les miens, remplis de lassitude, de rage et de défi. Je suis restée un moment bloquée sur cette image ayant du mal à réaliser qu'une inconnue avait pénétré dans ma maison, sans rien voler, semblant attendre ma présence et me fixant comme me demandant l'autorisation de demeuré ici. J'aurais pu crier, appeler la police, j'aurais dû le faire d'ailleurs, mais voir cete jeune femme presque acculée contre le mur comme un animal blessé et farouche, les vêtements sales mais pas déchirés m'a fendu le cœur. Alors je me suis approchée, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer ou ne pas m'effrayer moi, je ne saurais le dire. J'ai déposé mon manteau nécessaire en ce mois de décembre sur le dossier du canapé et mon sac à son pied puis je me suis assise en tailleur en face d'elle et je lui ait demandé son nom :

« - Rose, m'a-t-elle répondu d'une voix douce et agréable à l'oreille, Rose Murdon

Je me prénomme Amarante Klinger mais appelez moi Ambre, Miss Murdon. Vous aimez chanté ?

Appelle moi Rose, Ambre, et tutoie moi, je t'en prie. Je préfère la danse, pourquoi ?

Vous, enfin tu as une très belle voix.

Ce fut la fin de notre première conversation et l'accord tacite fut signer, elle m'aidait pour les tâches ménagères, qu'elle effectuait généralement lorsque j'était au travail, enfin en tou cas la maison était toujours propre quand je rentrais, et moi je ne lui posais pas de question tout en étant présente si elle voulait parler ou sortir un peu mais généralement elle restait assise sur le canapé sans bouger. Elle disparaissait peu après la nuit tombée et réapparaissait quand j'avais fini de manger pour passer la fin de soirée avec moi. Je m'était habituée à cette étrange présence fantomatique et j'appréciais Rose dans son entièreté qu'elle soit aussi impassible et passive qu'une statue de marbre ou une amie dynamique, joyeuse, espiègle et attentive. On parla peu de ce qui importait durant cette période, elle autant que moi. On se voilait la face du mieux qu'on put, pourtant je sus que j'avais trouvé ma complice et que notre amitié était construite et solide. Des zones d'ombres persistaient et la situation restait étrange mais je l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et Rose aussi.

Ce fut par une froide nuit de Mars que la situation explosa, où les mystères prirent trop de place et mirent fin à cette période de non-dits persistants. Etrangement, ce ne fut pas un élément interne à cette petite bulle que nous avions créée autour de nous mais un élément extérieur qui agit telle de la dynamite. J'était rentrée tôt ce jour là, mes élèves du 8ème grade (4ème) avaient une sortie dans la réserve Quileute du coin pour leur cours d'histoire qui portait sur les civilisation indiennes. En fin de soirée, alors que je cuisinais une tourte à la viande et aux champignons, j'ai reçu un coup de fil sur le téléphone fixe.

« - Bonjour, Ambre à l'appareil.

Bonjour, je cherche Rose, Amarante, peux-tu me la passer ?

Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas d'invité ce soir, il n'y a pas de Rose chez moi en ce moment. Qui êtes vous ?

Elle n'est pas là ? Elle doit être partie chasser

Chasser ?

Vous ne savez pas que vous cohabitez avec un vampire ? Votre prénom veut pourtant dire éternité, vous êtes liée à notre destin.

Vous êtes qui ?

Vous ne demandez pas si c'est vrai ?

Je veux savoir qui vous êtes, monsieur.

T'es pas marrante comme humaine, toi ! J'aurais aimer que tu fasses une crise de panique au mot vampire ! Ca aurait été marrant et ça ferait réfléchir un peu Rose sur ce qu'elle fait !

…

Ca y est, tu paniques ? Tu te rends compte que je ne plaisante pas ?

Ca ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes?

Qu'est-ce que ça change au juste ?

Vous le saurez peut-être si vous me le dîtes ?

Haha ! J'ai bien fait d'appeler en fait ! Il en faut du courage pour répondre alors qu'on a le cœur qui bat aussi vite ! Ah ! Il s'est encore emballé ! Tu paniques ?

Vous êtes ?

Mais tu n'en démords pas ma parole ! Bon pour te faire plaisir, je vais te le dire : Je suis Felix Volturi, Chef de la garde royale des Trois Rois .

Et depuis quand un roi accepte de partager son trône ?

Depuis qu'ils sont immortels pardi ! Les précédents rois étaient deux, même si c'était il y a un bout de temps ! »

Ce fut après ces mots que Rose me prit le téléphone des mains, essayant de me rassurer d'une pression sur l'épaule en rétorquant séchement à son interlocuteur qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la contacter par ce biais et que s'il recommençait, il devrait s'attendre à de douloureuses repésailles, puis elle raccrocha sans sommation . Elle pivota alors doucement, le regard suppliant, et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui retournais son étreinte, le cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure, le cœur battant comme s'il allait s'échapper, la respiration courte et les larmes au yeux. J'aurais aimé faire comme si cette conversation ne m'avait pas touché et qu'on puisse continuer comme avant. Mais je le savais, et sûrement Rose aussi, cet échange téléphonique avait brisé violemment la bulle d'ignorance dans laquelle nous nous étions complues et le moment fatidique des explications était venus. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et me dégageais de son étreinte l'entraînant par la main sur le canapé du salon. Je nous assis, me tournais vers elle, le regard à piori interrogateur et effrayé et lui demandais d'une voix tremblante :

« - Alors, dis-moi.

Que veux tu que je te dise Ambre ? Soupira-t-elle.

Tout, Rose, je veux tout savoir, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, et que je ne veux pas te forcer mais, là, il faut que tu me dises ce que je dois savoir.

Tu me raconteras aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi

Je poussais un soupir. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas la seule à faire des mystères, et il faudrait bien un jour ou l'autre on en parle alors autant mettre carte sur table maintenant avant que tout ne dérape, réellement.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Ou ça dérape, réellement.

Assise sur le canapé, Rose prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux bleu perdirent leur éclat et virèrent d'un bleu opalin à un rouge sanglant.

« - C'est la réelle teinte de mes yeux, me coupa-t-elle lorsque je voulus prendre la parole, j'ai la capacité de tromper les vampires quand à mon statut vampirique en me faisant passée pour une humaine avec le cœur qui bat et tout le reste. Mais sa me coûte de l'énergie, je suis vulnérable sous cette forme alors j'évite de l'utiliser.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es un... vampire ? demandais-je

\- Oui

\- Comment ça se fait ? Sa fait combien de temps? Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? quémandais-je

\- Tu réalises que tu demande ce que manges un vampire ? Me questionna -t-elle. Je bois du sang comme dans les livres mais c'est bien là notre seul point commun. Nous sommes extrêmement fort et avons les sens sur-développés. Le seul moyen de nous tuer est de nous brûler, même une chute d'un avion ne viendrais pas à bout de nous. Nous ne sommes également également jamais vulnérable puisque nous ne dormons pas, c'est pourquoi il m'est difficile de me métamorphosé en humaine, j'ai appris à ne le faire que partiellement. C'est contre ma nature.

\- Je réalise surtout que tu évites ma question... Tu était humaine avant ?

\- Oui, ma transformation s'est faite contre mon gré répondit-elle a contre-cœur

\- Je ne te forcerais pas à m'expliquer mais si tu le veux je suis là ...

\- Merci mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, maintenant dis moi pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'une inconnue séjourne chez toi ?

\- Je savais que tu ne me voulais pas de mal, je le sentais, c'est un instinct que je ne m'explique pas.

Soudain, ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un groupe de quatre personnes. Elles étaient toutes saisissante de splendeur mais dégageaient une aura de dangerosité palpable. Leurs similitudes comme leurs divergences détonnaient dans ce groupe. Ils avaient les traits régulier digne des statues d'ange mais ils dégageaient une froideur et une dangerosité qui me donnaient des frissons dans l'échine. Tout mon être me criaient qu'ils me voulaient du mal en particulier le grand brun baraqué au muscles tendus. En plus de lui, il y avait deux enfant blonds très semblables, encore plus qu'avec leur congénères qui devaient avoir 16 ou 17 ans et un grand blond du type archaïque. Ils formaient un groupe à la dynamique étonnante ,le grand brun semblait vouloir en découdre mais contre toute attente ce n'était pas lui mais la petite blonde qui semblait dominée. Elle avait un visage d'ange que démentait ces yeux rouges, légèrement plissés, et son nez semblait adorablement retroussé de dédain. Ils étaient entrés avec force dans ma maison et Rose semblaient paniquée pendant que la peur faisait chemin en moi. On se regardait en chien de faïence quand Rose s'interposa devant moi.


End file.
